


Première danse (reprise)

by Nelja



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a bit of Touya/Yue if you squint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Leur première danse est pendant la fête de fin d'année de l'école de Sakura.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Première danse (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le prompt "Danse avec moi" de Wilwywaylan sur le mème à prompts d'Andersandrew.

“Danse avec moi ?” propose Yukito. Il est souriant, et quelqu'un d'autre que Tôya ne verrait pas ses joues rosies d'embarras.

Tôya voudrait répondre quelque chose de cool, comme “J'attendais que tu me demandes.” ou “J'ai suivi des cours de danse.” Mais rien de tout cela n'est vrai, et ils sont là pour surveiller que rien n'arrive aux enfants de la classe de Sakura pendant leur fête de fin d'année - mais ils le feront aussi bien depuis la piste de danse, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis comme cela, ils dansent exactement aussi bien que tous ceux qui les entourent. Tôya chasse ces pensées embarrassées. Ce n'est pas très important, le spectacle qu'ils donnent. Ce qui l'est, c'est le sourire de Yukito - et aussi, que tous les enfants autour d'eux trouvent cela normal, ce qu'ils sont ensemble.

“Attends…” murmure Yukito, “j'ai l'impression que…”

Et soudainement il disaparait, et Tôya se retrouve en train de danser avec Yue. Ou plutôt, de ne pas danser, parce que Yue flotte dans les airs, immobile.

“Oh, regardez ce magnifique changement de costume !” s'exclame Tomoyo, tentant de masquer la vérité à plusieurs dizaines d'enfants qui fixent, ébahis, les ailes de Yue. d'un peu d'aide.

“Danse !” murmure Toya, “nous sommes devant tout le monde !”

“Il faut que je parle à Sakura. C'est urgent. Il y a une carte dans les environs.” proteste Yue. Mais il semble avoir compris - il sait certainement où ils sont, il regardait par les yeux de Yukito - et c'est maintenant lui qui mène la danse, dans la direction qui l'intéresse. Ses gestes sont sûrs, son pas gracieux. Tôya cherche en lui la quantité exacte d'agacement que cela doit lui causer.

Finalement, Tôya s'incline devant Sakura, lui offre son cavalier, et les laisse discuter. Sakura, Li et Tomoyo s'éloignent dans la direction qu'il indique, et Yukito réapparaît - Tôya doit le soutenir, pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Une histoire d'équilibre, il espère, pas de fatigue.

“On finit cette danse ?” propose Tôya. C'est Yukito qui a demandé la première fois, et il est hors de question qu'il soit moins brave que lui.

“Est-ce qu'il danse bien ?” demande Yukito.

Tôya s'étrangle. “Ouaais? Mais je préfère danser avec toi ?”

“Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas jaloux,” dit Yukito.

Et alors que Tôya veut protester, dire que l'alter ego de Yukito le regarde comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour sortir ses poubelles, Yukito pose sa tête contre sa poitrine. “Parce que j'étais là en premier. Parce que pour toi, c'est lui qui est un autre moi, et pas le contraire.”

Tôya décide que c'est un des moments les plus romantiques de leur relation jusque-là, même si la bande-son est un groupe d'idols qui chantent sur les pandas.


End file.
